Preventing His Fall
by Andkat Vansie
Summary: A human turned into a lion cub, placed in a senario where it is not only her life at risk, but the prince and king's too.


I don't know what happened, how I got here, why I was there, I knew nothing. I opened my eyes to find I now had paws. Well, that's something you don't see often. I had brown paws, a black chest and belly, a tail that ended in a tuft of black fur and a small amount of black fur on my forehead, it was like hair, I immediately reconized myself as Maisha, my OC! I looked around and found Simba trying to scare a chameleon off by roaring. I then had another realization, I HAD TO GET SIMBA OUTTA THERE! I walked out before him, when he was about to give a roar.

'Simba! We have to go, NOW!' I told him.

'What? Why? Who even are you?' He replied.

'I am Maisha, and we have to go because a stampede is coming! Hyenas are up there!'

'WHAT?!' He yelled, it echoed around quietly. Stones started to shake, the stampede was starting.

'COME ON!' I shouted at him to move. We fled to a pileup of rocks leading to a ledge, the hoard of wildebeest raging beneath us. I was dragged from the safety into the herd, now sitting on a wildebeest's back. I began hopping from one to another. I roared at them, 'YOU ALMOST KILLED THE PRINCE!' and pointed over to Simba. They didn't listen I saw a form from behind heading over to me.

A hyena smashed into the side of the wildebeest, I identified the hyena as Bonzai. I was flung to a rockslope, I dug my claws into the sandstone, and clambered upwards, I should say, I was alot more athletic than I was as a human. I, however was not used to my new lion cub form, and kept sliding down, only to pull myself back up.

'Maisha!' Simba yelled from the ledge. I could tell he was frightened. Anyone would be in this situation. I was scared too. I noticed a tiny amount of sandstone slipping from his sanctuary.

'GO FUTHER IN SIMBA! THE LEDGE WILL SNAP!' He went futher inwards, into a small tunnel. The stampede still raged below me. I noticed two figures across the gorge, Scar and Mufasa! Zazu soon followed, and flew up to me.

'He's in there!' I gestured my head towards the small tunnel system, then continued climbing. I reached the top and got myself up. Just as I suspected, the feeble ledge that Simba once stood on had been blown off a while ago.

I saw the worried face of Mufasa, and the fake worried face of the lion once known as Taka. The bird had delivered the news of Simba's safety to the king, who was relieved to hear his son had not been hurt.

The last of the wildebeest had ran past. Simba poked his head out at the dusty gorge, the sand had many hoofprints on it, stones had been kicked everywhere, and the small tree had been wrecked.

'I'm glad you showed up, if you hadn't I would've hid on that tree, and ended up like it!' He lightened the mood.

Mufasa leapt down a rocky slope, and reunited with his son.

'I'm so glad you're okay, Simba.' He said in his noble voice, which was laced with happiness and fatherly love.

I slid down the rockside, getting the hang of my body now. I bowed to him, he is after all, a king!

'My leige' I said respectfully.

'Who is this Simba?' Once again, his voice had a curious tone inside.

'Her name is Maisha! She saved me!'

'Simba, who told you to wait here?' I asked him, hoping for something to happen.

'My uncle Scar. He said my dad had a suprise for me down here!'

'I never said that.'

'Don't you think it was strange that as soon as Scar left, a stampede started? Who alerted you of the stampede's presence, Sire?'

'Scar...'

'How long does it take to get to pride rock, and by my count, the stampede started exactly 5 minutes after he left.'

'It takes 2 minutes to get from here to Pride Rock. However, the stampede had been going for 1 minute before he arrived to tell me.'

The peices were starting to fit. I was hinting at Scar causing this, with as much evidence as possible. 'Gee, Scar is popping up a whole lot in this, hey Simba, who told you, who made the Elephant Graveyard a tempting place to visit?'

'Uncle Scar told me that the Elephant Graveyard was what it is, and that only the bravest lions go there.'

'No lions from any pride ever go down there!' Mufasa told us.

I leaned from out behind Mufasa and gave Scar a look to say 'Busted!'

'From the timeframe we have, Scar had about enough time to, head up there, where the stampede came from, then head back to pride rock. Though, the stampede was started by hyenas, the same hyenas who attacked Simba in the Graveyard. Tell us Scar, do you have anywhere you were, where you could see the gorge on your way to Pride Rock, that would take you 1 minute to tell Mufasa what happened?'

Scar gave me a disgusted look, before saying 'I was heading up a different way.'

'Show us.' I requested. He led us to a cliffside, nearby where the stampede started. There were 2 things wrong with this, and I wasn't hesitant to point them out. 'Two things, Scar. First off, come on, this place is too small for you to fit through. Second, the sand futher up has not been disturbed. The sand down here would not have been able to fly up on the rocks.'

Mufasa looked at Scar angrily, the peices fit, the puzzle now complete.

'What is the meaning of this, brother?' Mufasa roared at Scar, who had shrunk into the cliffside.

'Brother, I-' Scar tried to reason with the aggrovated father.

'Scar, you want to overthrow Mufasa. First of all, the evil is as plain as that scar on your face.'

'I, brother, please, mercy.'

'SILENCE!' Mufasa roared. 'I DECREE YOU, EXI-'

'Sire, if you exile him, he will return, make an army of hyenas. He already has their support, seeing as he probobly told them to make the stampede.'

Mufasa listened to what I said, so he decided on another punishment. 'Very well. Scar, as a replacement punishment, I sentence you to death.'


End file.
